


Born a Potter

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Born a Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: His name was Draco Abraxas Malfoy, son to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. He was born into an ancient pureblood line, not tainted by muggle or creature blood. He was raised like any pureblood heir. Or so he thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Born a Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Born a Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/gifts).



> A gift to the amazing SlowHoe, who is creative and has a mind like no other. I was reading this awesome idea from them and my mind started setting up on how I would go about writing Draco.
> 
> As people may have noticed, I am going to make this part one in a series. a series of how many? I don't know, like usual I dive in face first without a plan. Go me! 
> 
> Edited to the best of my ability as one person plus cats.
> 
> Tell me what ya think in the comment selection and what you would like to see Draco (Cypress) struggle and/or experience, same with Harry. I'm stuck on how Petunia will react to a more visibly reminder of her sister. Considering Cypress is her male copy, minus the eye color.

His father was acting more pleasant to him lately.

It was strange and far out of Lucius Malfoy’s typically passive-aggressive annoyance for him. Lucius always stared down at him in distaste but now, now he had been smirking in triumph as his gaze followed everything Draco did. Almost as if Draco had done something his father found worthy.

Except, Draco distinctly remembered his father sneering down in anger over him after he had once again failed Lucius reasonable expectations.

Perhaps his Father’s good mood had something to do with the guests that started to visit the Manor. Sometimes Draco saw a gaunt figure in an empty hall speaking to his father in hushed words, of course Draco never stayed long enough for either party to notice him. His mother had started acting strange around this time as well, as if the appearance of the unknown guest made her more cold and curt with Lucius.

Thus Draco’s surprise when his mother shook him awake in his room with a bag hanging on her arm. “Draco, my son,” Narcissa whispered as she helped Draco sit up.

“Mother,” Draco whispered in return. Sometimes when Draco was younger his mother would visit and tell him stories in the middle of the night on days father would be upset at whatever Draco did. He would remember how he and his mother would talk in secret.

On the really hard days his mother would make funny faces at him until he giggled in silence and made a funny face back. Those were some of the best nights in his opinion, just him and mother.

Mother gently tapped his forehead twice to get his attention, “you need to leave the Manor.” Her tone, while light enough was firm with worry and sadness.

“What?” Draco asked in a quiet voice.

Mother smiled sadly as she cradled Draco’s cheek in affection, “no matter what, just know I will always consider you my son. I love you, my little Dragon.” She whispered, her eyes were misting as if she wanted to cry.

“Mother?” Draco worried, Mother never cried for she was the strongest person Draco ever knew. “Does this have anything to do with father’s guest?”

Narcissa gave a pained smile. “I hope you still see me as your mother after you know the truth,” she kissed Draco’s forehead, “I am not your mother.”

What?

“What are you talking about, you are my mother,” he was taken aback by what his mother just said.

A single tear dripped down Narcissa porcelain face. “No, I’m honestly not your birth mother,” she hugged Draco close to her.

“M-mother? This joke is not funny,” Draco whimpered, his eyes wide as he felt moisture gathering each time he blinked.

She openly sobbed into Draco’s hair as she held him tighter, “Your fath- no Lucius,” she paused in inhale deeply as she regained her bearings before she pulled away to look Draco in the eye. “In the month of July, Lucius came home with a baby that looked so much like HIM,” Narcissa took another deep breath, “I couldn’t say no, you just looked too much as the one that I lost and I felt so much love as if it was fate.”

Draco listened silently as his mother talked and whispered secrets from the depths of darkness until the sun started to peak over the horizon.

///

Draco had no idea how he had arrived to Hogwarts let alone how he had ended up in the infirmary with the Headmaster in the chair next to the bed Draco occupied.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled gently as he passed a cup of water for Draco to drink. “Hello Mr. Malfoy, are you feeling better now?” Albus Dumbledore asked in a soothing tone.

“I am not a Malfoy, Headmaster.” Draco admitted numbly as he accepted the cup handed to him.

Dumbledore nodded slightly even as he continued to smile while his eyes gave away his minor confusion and interest.

Staring at the cup in his hands, Draco bit his lips as thoughts swirled in his head, “I humbly ask for sanctuary from Hogwarts.” He quietly requested as he continued to stare into the cup as if it would tell him the future of what he learned.

"Hogwarts will always help those in need who ask for it,” Albus Dumbledore exhaled slightly as his smile brightened. “My dear boy," the Headmaster started, "all you need is to ask and help will come, even for what is currently on your mind."

“Narcissa told me,” Draco inhaled deeply. “That she is not my birth mother. That Lucius Malfoy suddenly brought me to the Malfoy Manor and claimed I was their dead son revived.” He exhaled as he counted slowly in his mind.

He would not start panicking, he must tell the Headmaster everything first. The Headmaster would help, just don’t panic. “She looked at the Black family tapestry on my Fifth birthday, I’m not listed under her name,” Draco took a deeper breath.

Dumbledore stared at Draco patiently.

Draco took a sip of water before speaking again, “she looked at the Malfoy’s and I wasn’t under Lucius name either.” He took a deep stabilizing breath, “I am not even a dark biased child.” It was harder to hold off from panicking even with the breathing techniques his mother taught him to help.

Refilling Draco’s cup, Dumbledore gave a grin. “You can tell me about this later if that would help you,” he told Draco.

“No,” Draco shook his head, “I’m not even a pureblood.” Which had hurt a little less for Draco to find out compared to not being his mother’s son. “I don’t know my actual birthdate. I don’t even know who my actual blood parents are because Lucius had stolen me from them,” it was getting harder to breathe. “I don’t know if my parents are alive or not,” not enough air, “or if I have younger siblings,” it was getting hot, “or older siblings,” he couldn’t breathe, “I don’t even know my actual name!”

Dumbledore started to gently rub Draco’s back in comfort as the teen panicked.

“Father didn’t even like me or pretend to like me!” He was getting too emotional, “Why did Lucius even take me if he never wanted me!” Draco was crying as he continued to yell, “why do I still love him as a father?! He’s not my real father! He hates me! Why did he take me?!” He screamed in rage as everything in the room collided into the walls with Draco’s uncontrolled magic.

“Who am I?” he whispered to himself as he started to calm down.

Feeling himself calm enough, Draco peered up at his Headmaster in hopelessness. “Please. Help me to find out who I am,” Draco pleaded with tears in his eyes. He felt so lost and alone-

“My dear boy,” Albus spoke as he hugged the teen close to him, “I will help you, you have my word.”

Draco didn't say a thing as he gripped the back of Dumbledore’s robes as he tried to stifle his oncoming sobs. He was so afraid of what the unknown future held. Who was he?

///

It was a week since Dumbledore granted Draco sanctuary, he had been staying in his rooms within the Slytherin dorms. Which was more dreary and lonelier without anyone else in the dorms. Not even his uncle Severus was there, but then again there was a possibility the man would send him back to Lucius.

He spent his days in the quiet library, many times he would take his breakfast and lunch there. Dinner time Draco always spent in the Great Hall, on some nights Headmaster Dumbledore would join him but he was generally left by himself with ghost for company during his meal times.

However nothing helped him sleep at night without nightmares. Always nightmares about what his life would had been like if his mother, no Narcissa, didn’t tell him the truth. He’d probably be dead or tortured to death by Lucius, maybe even by He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named.

Draco was desperate, so he had given up on getting sleep and just decided to be constructive by searching for any leads to his birth parents. He spent countless nights searching and wondering about his birth family to the point he would pass out from exhaustion.

Thus, when asking himself questions, night after night, Draco realized something critical. Something that hung low in his gut just as much as who his parents were. Since he was not a Malfoy by blood or magic adoption, he shouldn’t and couldn’t naturally look so much like one.

Which meant that even the face he wore was a lie, but it made sense. Another reason why Draco couldn’t sleep, how could he when everything he knew was a lie.

He had decided that whatever magic that transformed his appearance had to be dealt with before he found his parents. How else would his parents believe he was their lost son if he had the face of a Malfoy?

Starting the research for ways to reverse the damage Lucius caused turned out to be just as hard as finding records of his parents though. So he spent even more time (surprisingly to himself and the ghosts) in the library searching, eventually it got to the point that Draco was just sitting with no more tomes to help in his search for answers.

He was starting to feel helpless and like he was going mental with his ever expanding questions and no answers. Draco was close to asking for help from the Headmaster.

///

A month had passed by before Draco was called into the Headmaster's office. He wasn’t sure why, but maybe a ghost had told the Headmaster about Draco’s altogether unhealthy habit of working himself to exhaustion.

When Draco had entered the office, he was greeted by the sight of not only Dumbledore but also Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Body going rigid, Draco slowly backed away to the wall as he panicked. Was the Head Auror here to take Draco in? Give him to the ministry? Or worse, Lucius? Being given a Dementor’s kiss would be more preferably than that.

Seeing Draco’s panicked look, Dumbledore offered a gentle smile. "There is no reason for you to fear, dear Draco, Kingsley is not here for you, he is here because I had asked him to join us in a discussion."

Shacklebolt looked constipated, “Dumbledore we can't tell-“

"Now Kingsley, Draco is under sanctuary here at Hogwarts, there is no reason why he cannot be made aware." Dumbledore smiled at the man before him.

Draco looked back and forth at the men. He was confused and worried at what was going on.

Dumbledore gestured for Draco to sit and that is what he did. Dumbledore then spoke to him and Kingsley. "Draco, as you know Tom Riddle has risen."

"Sir, who is Tom Riddle?" he asked with a head tilt and narrowed eyes. What was the Headmaster talking about?

Dumbledore’s smile softened as he gazed down at Draco, "That is the name of the man who is now known as Voldemort."

Both Dumbledore and Shacklebolt noticed the flinch in the blond boy when the name was spoken.

Draco then nodded his head tensely before speaking, "Yes sir, I have seen the signs." Which was true, his fa- Lucius’s weird and secretive behavior. That strange person in the manor, people Lucius never spoke to hanging around the manor, and that strange hissing language spoken in the halls.

Suddenly Draco was hauled out of the seat by his collar as Auror Shacklebolt glared down at him.

"And what are those signs boy?” The Auror questioned harshly, “I don't know why Dumbledore would trust the spawn of a death eater but I could never trust a Malfoy!"

Dumbledore straightened his back before thundering: "Auror Shacklebolt! That is enough!"

Both Draco and Auror Shacklebolt turned towards the Headmaster.

"Kingsley let go of the boy," Albus spoke calmly as he inhaled slowly.

The Auror roughly let go of the blond, who fell to the ground once released.

Draco slowly rose from the ground dusting himself off and quietly sat back on the chair.

Dumbledore continued, "You see Draco even before it had been prophesied that Tom Riddle will return, a secret organization was created. It is called The Order of the Phoenix, our mission is to protect the wizarding world and the people from Tom Riddle."

Draco sat there in shock as he thought over what Dumbledore said, an organization that was created during the first war, and the headmaster just let him know of it.

"Why tell me this?" asked the blond, "I was a child of the enemy and you are just letting know this? Why?"

The Headmaster sighed and looked at Draco. "Dear Draco the reason why I am letting you know is that you were placed in the inner circle of Tom Riddle for a purpose. A purpose I, myself am not aware of. There was a reason you were taken. You are a part of this war as much as Mr. Potter is."

Auror Shacklebolt turned to both Draco and the Headmaster in confusion.

Draco looked towards the ground, he had never thought about it that way before but it made sense. Was he also just a pawn to be used by the Dark Lord? Draco didn't know what to think.

Finally Draco looked towards the headmaster and Shacklebolt. "I will not tell anyone of this organization. I am honored to be trusted with this secret, but there are many who will not agree with letting me know this." Draco said this while looking at the Auror.

The Head Auror looked back at the blonde with a fixed glare. "How can we trust you? You might just stab us all in the back and go running back to daddy."

The boy then fixed Shacklebolt with a determined look, "I understand your distrust, I am one who should not be trusted with this. But the man who has given me sanctuary has trusted me with this secret and I will honor it and him. I swear on my magic I will not betray him."

Both Shacklebolt and Dumbledore were in shock at this, to swear by one's magic means to be at risk of losing one's magic if the person were to go back on their word.

Kingsley had to hand it to the kid.

///

It had been another week before the headmaster instructed Draco that they were relocating. Meeting Dumbledore in his office, Draco was handed a slip of paper.

“Read this, please,” Dumbledore spoke gravely as he held out an arm for Draco to take.

Side Apparition was never easy for Draco’s balance. While the blond never got nauseated, he would forever lose his footing as the world spun around him. Thankfully Dumbledore stood still and waited for Draco’s dizzy spell to stop.

Giving the headmaster a grateful smile, Draco blinked slowly as he stood with more confidence as he took in his new surroundings.

They were in a horribly lit foyer, it was obliviously old with faded wallpaper and chipped paint. Everything looked dusty and suddenly there was an escaped mass-murderer in the foyer glaring down at Draco.

Though he wasn't charging at the blond, Draco could tell the man did not want him there. Sirius Black stared at Draco for a little while longer before moving his gaze towards the headmaster.

Determining he was not going to be killed by the mass murderer, Draco zoned out of the conversation and just looked around the foyer some more. There was a covered frame hanging on the wall, Draco wondered if the picture under the blanketed darkness was cursed since it was covered.

Feeling eyes upon him, Draco turned to both Dumbledore and Black who were staring at him.

Black raised an eyebrow as he called for a house elf named Kreacher.

When Draco was settled into his new room, he thought about the next step to not only removing the charm on him but also finding his real parents.

Maybe they were still alive and waiting for him to find his way home to them.

///

Draco avoided Black and any member of the Order expertly. Dodging in and out of the shadows of corners as he made his way to and from the Black library.

Though Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where Draco was anyways as he kept finding the dark little corners the blond used to read. (He definitely wasn’t hiding or anything, he just found it easier to read in the dark, that’s all!)

But as soon he heard ex-Auror Alastor Moody was coming to Grimmauld Place, Draco decidedly locked himself in his designated room. Only leaving to use the bathroom as he had Kreacher fetch his food and research materials.

Draco could still recall the moment when Alastor had changed him into a ferret and proceeded to yank him up and down at a speed unsafe for a regular human let alone a ferret. Left with a concussion, broken ribs, and other bruises, Draco spent a month in the Infirmary nursing his fear and distaste for the ex-Auror.

All that damage just for handing Potter a potion book that the Gryffindor had dropped.

Inhaling deeply and thinking peaceful thoughts, the blond counted to ten then back to one until he felt his muscles relax. Exhaling slowly, Draco settled himself into reading potion books from the Black library trying to find some sliver of information on how to reverse what potions the Malfoys placed him under.

///

Draco didn't think it would be a problem for him to keep avoiding the Order until one day he was summoned to go downstairs.

He was directed to the dining room by the elf, Kreacher, and threatened to go or the library would no longer be open for the blond. Ever. Draco became even more nervous when he realized it was not only Dumbledore waiting for him but also Black, Shacklebolt, Moody, and to his surprise, Professor Lupin.

Dumbledore indicated for him to have a seat, which Draco collapsed in. His stomach was rolling around and good grief his foot wouldn’t stop tapping. As if his body was making its own death march to Draco’s foreseeable doom. Jitteriness as a causes of death, if Draco wasn’t panicking he definitely was with the look Black was sending him.

Black looked like he was a second away from killing Draco as he invaded the blond’s personal space.

"What the hell are you planning you little snake?!" Sirius growled, looming over Draco.

Professor Lupin frowned, "Sirius! Leave him alone!"

"No Moony!” Black yelled, “What is his purpose here?! Shouldn't he be at home with mommy and daddy dearest?!"

The closer Black got in Draco’s face the farther the blond would try to lean away. Thus making the man irritated even more and growling even deeper. As if a feral dog protecting it’s territory.

Holding his breath, Draco did the only thing he could think of in this situation. He needed to go and hid so he ran. Sirius wouldn’t be able to get him since the chair Draco was sitting on fell forward, colliding with the man’s knees.

So Draco ran, blocking out the shouts of his name, he ran to the room he was staying in and locked the door before pressing his back to the farthest wall.

He stayed in that room for three days, not bothering with eating or showering before coming to a conclusion he always knew was his only choice. He needed to find a spell immediately and leave this place.

As soon as Draco could find a solution for his problem, he was leaving this creepy place to find any information on his birth parents.

Hopefully.

Think peaceful thoughts, everything going to be good after his problems is solved.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room was opening, Draco was immediately on edge and was slowly reaching for his wand.

The door had opened to reveal Professor Lupin.

Draco started to relax but still clutched his wand close to his chest as he eyed the Professor warily. The window was open and within reach, Draco could always take a dive out the window if Lupin tried to harm him. He could fit through the window, he had checked before in case he needed to escape.

The man smiled a bit and said; "Sorry for barging in, but I've been told by Kreacher that you haven't been eating."

Draco remained silent as he started to rant about Kreacher being a snitch in his mind.

The silence caused the Professor to sigh, "I can understand it is probably scary for you to be here with people like us. I'm really sorry about Sirius' behavior, but he trusts no one that comes from a dark family. But that's still not an excuse for how he approached you."

"You don't have to apologize for Black Professor Lupin-"

Lupin grinned, "I'm not exactly your professor anymore, Mr. Malfoy, you can call me Remus."

"I thought the curse on the DADA position was false?” Draco frowned in confusion, “that it was only the board realizing what incompetent teachers they hired and firing them.” The blond tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes, “you were the most competent DADA teacher we ever had."

The sandy haired man gave a strained smile and a little laugh before he sighed. "That Mr. Malfoy is because it became known that I am a werewolf."

Draco's head immediately snapped to look at the man. He would never had suspected Professor Lupin of being a werewolf, the man was completely docile and soft spoken. Draco couldn't believe it.

Draco looks at the man and only to see shame and fear written on the scarred face. Without thinking, Draco blurted out. "I'm not a real Malfoy."

Shocked, Remus could not help but stare at the boy. "Pardon?"

The blonde sighed and continued. "I found out months ago that I'm not really a Malfoy. In fact the man that I always thought was my father told me I was just a child that he stole and the only reason he didn't kill me was because of Narcisssa.”

Thinking about it, he probably wasn’t a pureblood at all since he knows all gossip involving anything pureblood related. Since Lucius did show up with him suddenly he must had stolen him from somewhere he wouldn’t be missed. Or wouldn’t be as important as a missing pureblooded baby. Even a light based pureblood would be deemed more important a half-blood in the turbulent times during the year Lucius gained Draco.

Remus had remained quiet, still in shock. No wonder why Dumbledore had offered the boy sanctuary. "Why, um, why tell me this young- Draco?"

"The same reason why you told me you're a werewolf, it's bound to come out." Draco smiled shyly, his grip finally loose on his wand.

Silence soon fell upon both males, each left with their thoughts.

///

It was two days later when Professor Lupin found Draco in the Black library, huddled against many books. "Does all this time in the library have to do with what you told me?"

Draco looked up in surprise before he nodded. "In a way yes, since finding out that I’m not a Malfoy I realized that not even my face is my own, I know the Malfoys used a glamor of some sort on me, but the question is how to remove it. So far I cannot find anything, but I cannot give up."

"Are you sure the Malfoys didn't blood adopt you?" asked Lupin.

Draco repeated what Narcissa had told him to the former Professor. He then looked away from the werewolf and picked up another book. Searching in the book for three minutes, he then closed the book, not finding what he was looking for in there.

He sighed and rested his head on the wood of the table. "I just, I just wish to reverse the damage Lucius did to me. I know it's foolish to think but as soon as I find the spell to reverse my appearance I want to find the family I was stolen from. I've been lied to, told to hate something that was most likely a part of me and punished if I didn't.”

Draco was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder, though he hated being pitied Draco relaxed in the comfort.

“I’m sorry you were lied to, I can't imagine what you're going through. Despite this you're making yourself sick, staying in here surrounded by books all the time and barely taking care of yourself is dangerous. Please Draco, come and-!” Lupin was interrupted when banging and yelling was heard from downstairs.

“What the hell do you mean Malfoy is here?!” a muffled voice shouted.

“RONALD RUPERT YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!”

“But Molly he can't be trusted, his father is a death eater!” Draco recognized Potter’s voice at least.

The blond turned back to his book, refusing to look at the werewolf, he didn't want Lupin to see the hurt in his eyes. Draco was not Lucius and Lucius was surely to his father.

Lupin frowned when the blonde turned away from him, Remus became upset at Ron and Harry. He had been trying for days to get the blonde to come down and join the rest for meals or at least get to talk to Draco. Remus doesn't know why, but he became protective of the boy.

When Sirius was set to attack Draco, Remus felt his hackles rise and had to physically stop himself from attacking Padfoot. It had scared him and he was still confused why even Moony was fighting at the surface whenever Draco was around.

Remus could do nothing but sigh, he rubbed the boy's shoulder one more time before leaving the room. Remus headed downstairs and he narrowed his eyes when the arguing was still continuing.

Ron and Harry were both arguing with Molly and Dumbledore, while Padfoot was doing nothing to help the situation. As the arguing continued Remus finally had enough. “Enough! That is enough!” the werewolf shouted.

The whole room became quiet as everyone looked shocked to see the calm werewolf get after Harry and his friends, after all he was always on Harry’s side.

“All of you that is enough, Draco asked me for sanctuary and has sworn on his magic to not reveal anything of the Order. He is to stay with us until I have a location for him, I want to hear nothing else of this, Draco is staying. Understood?” Albus stated as he stared down those who had spoken their complaints. The children looked unhappy about this, but then Harry nodded his head. It's not as if Malfoy ever did anything to him and his friends. In fact Harry had never spoken to the blond until said blond tried to return a book Harry dropped.

Unfortunately, Barty Crouch who was polyjuiced as Moody had turned the blond into a ferret and proceeded to toss the small animal around violently at Hogwarts. Harry remembered being extremely mad, even angrier than he should had been and it confused him. He even punched Ron when the red head laughed.

But other than that the blond stayed away from him, as if scared of him. Even when Harry and Draco were in the same room, the blond just ignored his existence.

In other words Harry was both intrigued and confused.

The blond never said a word to Harry and most likely kept his head down at school. Harry had only seen Crabbe and Goyle surround the blonde, acting as bodyguards.

And now he had asked Dumbledore for sanctuary, which Draco should not be denied especially since his father was still a death eater. Who was Harry to deny the blond a safe place? Even if Lucius was his father. Or Draco’s house was Slytherin.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione spoke. “I know his father has done bad things to us, but Draco hasn't really done anything to anybody. If he had asked for sanctuary from Dumbledore himself, than I believe we should give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt.”

Ron and the rest of his siblings looked as if they wanted to argue but a hard look from Molly silenced them all.

After that dinner was served and everyone was busy eating and talking. Few failed to notice Remus going upstairs with a tray of food, well except for Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. None notice the aging headmaster also make his way upstairs.

When Remus knocked on the door to the library he expected for the blond boy to be researching but when he had opened the door, Remus was greeted by the site of Draco slumped over a pile of books. He smiled at the familiar sight until he noticed blood coating one of the books. Remus’ heart skipped a beat and he ran over to the whimpering boy.

Turning Draco over, Remus noticed the blood was coming from the boy's forehead, and eyes. “Draco! Draco! ALBUS!!” yelled the werewolf.

Immediately the headmaster was right next to Remus, Harry and Hermione following behind. The Weasleys trickling in after slowly.

The old wizard grabbed the blonde's face and looked into the boy's mind.

The old wizard opened his eyes and said. “It's Lucius, he's trying to find Draco.”

A curse from Sirius could be heard when Dumbledore continued.

“Draco is preventing him from finding this location, but it's tearing at the bind the Malfoys put on him. He could kill himself.”

Everyone looked shock. What bind is Dumbledore talking about?

Suddenly Sirius rushed out of the room, Dumbledore knocking Draco out, forcing Lucius out and from finding him.

After the whole thing was done, Ron and Ginny no longer complained about the blond. Remus, Molly, and surprisingly Harry were at Draco’s bedside.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were downstairs, not wanting to crowd the room, and because they did not want to be in a room with Draco.

Suddenly fast footsteps were heard and Sirius came rushing in, eyes wide.

The man looked at the boy lying on the bed in confusion and mistrust. “Why is Malfoy not on the Black Family Line?” asked the man.

Remus and Dumbledore did not answered, both knowing the reason why. It was Harry and Molly Weasley who were confused.

“You mean the dear was struck from the family line?” the Weasley matriarch asked.

Black shook his head. “No, he was never on the tree, not under Narcissa. In fact the only child under Narcissa is one that died at childbirth.”

It was Dumbledore who answered. “That is because Draco is not a Malfoy, Sirius. He is not Lucius’ and Narcissa’s child but rather he was stolen. Young Draco found out about this months ago from Lucius, he apparited away and asked for sanctuary. Since then he has been trying to find clues of his parentage and to remove the spells the Malfoys placed on him, especially the one that alternated his appearance.”

When Dumbledore finished speaking, everyone in the room was quiet, most in shock, others looking at the sleeping boy in sadness.

It was Molly who spoke. “The poor dear, to be separated from his family, how despicable! Albus, tell me, was the boy treated ill?”

Sadly nodding his head the aging headmaster said. “Draco did not say such, but running diagnostic spells on him when he first arrived revealed that the Cruciatus has been used on him more than once. Another thing is the many charms on the boy’s person are quite strong, I feel that only the goblins have the power to remove them.”

Lupin nodded, asking. “Are you going to take him to Gringotts then?”

“Yes it seems the only way, Goblin magic is a lot more powerful than our own and can reverse the effects the Malfoys had placed on the boy. We must hurry though,” Dumbledore spoke worriedly as he gazed down at the sleeping blond.

As this was said, Remus grabbed the boy as if he weighed nothing before rushing through a floo with everyone following behind.

Marching their way down, they made it through to Gringnotts and luckily it was scarce of wizards. Leaning forward, Dumbledore quietly spoke to a teller who looked at the ill boy before pushing everyone into a room.

The Goblin, Griphook motioned for Remus to lay Draco down. The boy was getting whiter and everyone looked in worry. The goblin came with a potion that immediately went down the boy's throat.

Griphook then turned to everyone, "You all must leave, the boy needs to extract the spells and binds from his body, it will not be pretty."

"Please, let me stay!" Remus had begged, unable to let Draco's hand go as the boy thrashed.

With a raised brow and narrowed eyes, Griphook allowed Remus to remain in the room as the Goblin motioned for the others to leave the room.

///

It took three hours of patience and worry before the group heard a sudden loud shout, “"SIRIUS!!" Remus roared, startling everyone remaining in private room that was given to them to wait in.

Immediately, Sirius ran into the room that held Remus and the boy. Griphook opened the wards to let Sirius in but still refused to allow Dumbledore and others in.

It felt like an eternity when Sirius exited that room, the man looked like a wreck with his eyes rimmed red and hair in disarray. With a pale face, Black walked sluggishly towards Harry before collapsing at the teen’s feet. "Harry there is something you need to know,” the man spoke as he looked into Harry’s eyes, “we never meant to keep this from you.”

Sirius inhaled a shaky breath before continuing, “I don’t know how to tell you this, it hurts me and will undoubtable hurt you but you need to know.”

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at his godfather. And what did it have to do with Draco?

The dark haired man just sighed as he reached over to firmly grip Harry’s shoulders before he started. "Harry,” Sirius paused as he exhaled an even breath, “Harry you weren't an only child, you had a younger twin brother."

“What?” Harry's exclaimed as his eyes went wide in disbelief.

His godfather gave a wet chuckle as tears started to form in his eyes, "You were born with a brother, his name was Cypress Lyle Potter.” A pause and Sirius smiled at Harry, “Lily wanted to carry on the tradition of the flower naming.”

Harry blinked in surprise as he held his breath while his godfather continued to speak.

“When you both were five months old, James took Cypress for a walk while Lily stayed at home with you as you were sick from teething. Lily was starting to get worried because she did not want your father and Cypress out for long, so she had called Remus and I to search for them. When we arrived at the park we found James passed out from blood loss and Cypress was missing. It wasn't until James had woken that he told us he had been attacked by three death eaters, all that was left of Cypress was his bloody blanket.”

Griphook had removed the wards preventing others from entering, not that anyone was paying attention with the drama unfolding in the private waiting room.

Sirius rasped as he held off his tears before he continued his story of the past, “we thought Cypress was dead. James and Lily were never the same after that, but James had it worse.” The older man shoulders shuddered as he tried to even out his breath, “the next day all three of you went into hiding and the rest is history."

"Sirius, what are you trying to say?” The boy whispered as he glared at the man, tears starting to drip down his cheeks like his godfather’s from what the story the older man told him. “Why this!? Why now!?" Harry angrily asked, his voice loud and full of unreleased anger and anguish.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in sadness. "Harry, my boy…" the headmaster spoke gently. He had no words to offer, he never wanted Harry to know this but the truth was out now.

Sirius looked at Harry before he spoke. “That's because Cypress is alive."

"What- Wait?! Draco is my brother?!" Harry asked as he rushed into the room. The sight that greeted Harry was a boy next to Remus that looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy he once knew. No, the boy that was leaning on Remus looked exactly like Lily Potter. Dark auburn hair and a slightly tan face with brown eyes was what had greeted Harry.

“Cypress?” Harry asked breathlessly, this was his brother. His twin. His younger brother. He knew this face and magic even if he didn’t remember. Harry Potter knew that he was meeting his long lost twin brother. The only blood family he had left apart from the Dursleys.

The only person whose life mattered more than his own; Cypress Potter, his younger twin brother.

Harry took a slow step towards his younger twin, “Cypress.”

“Harry,” Cypress whispered with wide teary eyes.

Harry launched himself at his lost half and held on tightly, “Cypress, my little brother.”

Harry cried along with Cypress. They were finally one, finally whole. Their missing halves finally found. They will never be separated again.


End file.
